Good of humanity I once hated
by Haytang
Summary: Inuyasha is looking for his brother to fight his heat off, but what happens if a powerfull seme in heat touches an uke? OoC danger, some sap and a hurt Sesshoumaru  slightly , yaoi lemon... be prepared!


**Good Of Humanity I Once Hated**

My 2nd fanfic ever...wow, and I didn't even finish the previous...awwww, man, more work to do ...not that I mind or anything :) Hope there is someone willing to read this, and rewiew...khm, anyway, This is a cute little I-dunno-what-but-whatever about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and I hope you'll enjoy it!

I own nothing but my sandwich in front of me.

I did my best to resist the urge to cry my heart out. I was a noble. The leader of my land. I have had worse things to live with. And my broken heart was not something to show off. My heart was not something anyone needed to know existed. It was hidden deep and well, no one could have ever discovered or open it, or just melt its icy surroundings and warm it...

And yet it broke.

I curled up on top of a "bed", made of my clothes, under another part of my clothing he covered me with sometime before he left me, alone and unprotected...in a place I didn't know, couldn't recognise its smell and could not remember arriving to.

My eyes flew open and I sat up, trying to ignore my aching body, and checked my surroundings carefully. It looked like I was in a cave, wich seemed to be safe and well hidden, with a nice temperature, light radiating flowers and a small spring with crystalclear water. The deadweight on my heart became slightly lighter, and I even smiled to myself for a second. So he did care enough to bring me to a safe place, after all.

My face then paled at my next thoughts. _Well, he has a strong enough demonic side after all. He can not resist the urge to protect his offspring..._Not 'his mate and their offsprig'. He didn't mark me as his mate, as someone who belongs to him. Forced me into my heat (not that he could do anything about that one, but still), took me several times and made me pregnant in the progress, but he did not mark me as his mate. I was not considered as his.  
And since after this incident, there will be no one that does not know about me and my little secret, I will be free prey to anyone strong enough, and I will be dealth as such. Hopefully I won't end up as a slave for breeding...no. No, I would kill myself first.

But first things first. I need to sleep, or at least try to rest, and then find a way to protect my pupps and myself as well.

I curled up on my 'bed' once more, and tried to rest. No luck. Images of that event came to my mind, no matter how hard I tried to ignore them.

In the ned I just gave up. If my mind wished to torture me even further, s be it.

I recognised the scent the moment it hit me, even though there was something strange about it. Annoyed, I ordered Jaken to take Rin and leave, before my 'little brother' arrived. I on the other hand stayed right where I was, because 1, I actually wondered what he was looking for there all alone, without his so-called 'friends' and 2, he was on my territorry. He shall give me a really good reason (like the head of Naraku) so I leave him his life, or so I thought.

We ended up fighting the very moment he arrived. Appearently he was searching for me, and that because he wanted to fight me. I could not remember anything I could have done to him, but had no reason to refuse fighting, either. I still wanted to kill him, even tgought I planned to do it after he killed Naraku.

Not too many minutes after the surprisingly ballanced fight begun had I hit the ground. And not because Inuyasha managed to lay even just one finger on me, oh no. It was far worse.

An off-season heat. There is a demon...a SEME demon in heat, strong enough to force me in mine. And that while (probably) hiding it, since I couldn't find its source, nor had I detected it before the worst happened. I, Sesshoumaru collapsed right in the middle of a fight, in front of my otou, and that because of an extremely strong wave of heat.

-Sesshoumaru? What happened? Hey, you all right?- my brother seemed to be somewhat worried, and he cam closer, and to check maddening sensation grew stronger and stronger, and then suddenly the realisation hit me, a bit...way too late. Inuyasha reached out for me, and I yelled at him in panic.

-**Don't touch...**!

Too late. He did touch me, lifted me in bridal style. And as his skin made contact with mine, I immadietly lost my last bits of controll over my body.

I whimpered as I released my pheromones, then heard my little brother gasp and moan quietly at the smell, and so my heat rised further, reacting to...my...semes suonds. It was the deepest depths of Hell. I felt the flames on my skin, in my chest and stomack and, well, obviously _that_ part of me reacted as well. I was getting hard, and felt the lubrication apear at my entrace, which was just impossibly humilating. It told anyone with a good enough nose that I was – well, my body was – more than ready to be taken.

Inuyasha would have smelled it from miles away, and I was in his embrace, trembling, panting and crying. Wishing to die, to never be born, anything.

-Sesshoumaru...

I felt my tears being wipped away, probably with some fabric or so, then he kissed my hair, avoiding skin-to-skin contact all the time, for wich I was incredibly thankfull, since he didn't made my Hell worse for me. It even comforted me, in a way, and I grabbed my brothers upper clothing and hid my face in it.

-Sesshoumaru?-he seemed to be surprised, for wich I couldn't blame him. Anyone would have been, given the situation. Me cliging to them, trembling and sobbing, obviously in the uke heat. And Inuyasha was experiencing just that, and he tightened his embrace, trying hard to comfort me as much as he could.- Sssh...It's all right, aniki, I'm not going to hurt you. I won't do anything you don't want me to. Nobody will, I promise. It will work out, no, we will solve this, ne? How about moving to another place, as first step? Somewhere nobody recognises your scent. I'll protect you, so...Trust me?

I nodded, and he placed another light kiss on my hair.

We arrived to said place not fully one hour later. Inuyasha walked trought a waterfall, wich hidd the entrace of the cave, and my scent as well. It was not too big, but had a calm atmosphere and was truly beatufull with the soft green plants and the light that came trought the waterfall. Not that I cared too much, since I still was an uke demon deep in his heat, not to mention in the arms of my powerfull seme, only a few garments preventing skin-to-skin contact. It took me all of my willpower not to jump on him or begg him take me. However, I couldn't stopp myself from trembling, panting and whimpering, nor from radiating my pheromones, or from thinking of different ways to seduce my seme...

And I knew Inuyasha knew these. Mostly. And I knew he could loose controll any time, and then fuck me right there, 'till his heat is satisfied... and then, over and over again. And I would loose everything, my title, my freedom, and yes, my virginity too, but that was the last thing I cared for at the moment. I felt fear. From becomming my brothers mate = most possibly something like 'fuck-toy' or 'slave' or so. Not to mention the additional fear I felt towards pregnancy.

Yet I couldn't help but want to be taken by him. My trembling grew worse by every passing minute and wanton lust won over fear and reasoning. I tightened my hold on my brothers clothes, having a hard time not moaning or... doing anything ridiculous.

I was then lowered on a dry and soft-enough spot on the ground, and Inuyasha quickly took a few steps back, for wich I was both thankfull and angry. I let out a low growl and looked up to trow a glare at my brother for leaving me. But what I saw...well, it seemed just as if Inuyasha had turned into a fullblooded demon, more or less. He was taller than me, more adult-like than before, with demonic red eyes whose seemed to see my very soul, one red linie on each cheek, his pure snow-white hair reached the middle of his back and his puppy-ears were long gone.  
A sudden wave of his heat hit me, and I arched my back, calling out his name in a low and almost pleading whimper. Another wave and I let yet another strong dose of my pheromones out, gasping from the pleasure it gave me and the wanton lust, and I knew I was lost. There was only one reason I didn't trow myself on him, and that was the fact that all those sensations didn't let me rise from the floor, not even sit up.

-Aniki... -he was suddenly on top of me, his head burried in between my neck and shoulder. -I...I can't...!

I brought up my arm to caress his hair while whispering sweet nothings in a soft tone to calm and comfort him. I told him it was all right, that nothing wrong happened or is going to happen. My heat was still in, strong as ever, but it backed off to give space to the need of comforting my (most likely) soon-to-bee mate.

Naturally, it came back the instant he licked my colarbone, in full force, and I let out a loud moan, my body arching into his, pressing our erections togetger. He moaned as well, then brought our lipps together in a forcefull, soul-stealing kiss, and I couldn't have fought for dominance had my uke-part allowed to try. He was strong, demanding, and I had to submit, wich I did willingly, licking his jawlinie to show my submission and to offer up my body...myself to him.

He took the offering, undressing us both in no time, then he reached down to play with my nipples, shallowing my moans with a heated kiss, and leaned down to replace his hands with his lips. He sucked and licked and bathed me in pleasure, torturing me, leaving no other choose as to accept. I triedto do something for him in return, but my only arm was pinned down above my head, and he bit my shoulder as warning before getting back to my niples and further down, licking his way along my abdomen, paying some attention to my navel before further progress, ignoring my aching cock and working on my inner thights untill I was pleading, begging him to end my tortue. To do anything to lessen that unbearable ache, fuck me hard without prep if he wishes, anything, just _anything_...

By the time he decided it was enough I was already sobbing, wich suddenly turned into one loud scream as my otouko licked the underside of my lenght right before engulfing it entirely. I felt myself sliding into his hot and wet mouth, and down his throat, making me moan louder and louder as he sucked with warried intensity, holding me at the edge for minutes that felt like hours before his fingers, wich I couldn't really recall entering me hit a certain spot inside me, sending pure pleasure all ower my body, and helping me cross that edge. My body arched and I shot my seed into the waiting mouth of Inuyasha. I nearly lost consiousness after the powerfull release, but the waves of glowing white pleasure held me in a reality wich only contained the cave we were in, as he hit my prostate repeatedly. I cryed out as the second orgasm hit me, body arching, then falling back to the ground panting, and whimpering at the loss as the fingers left me.

Then I felt something bigger than three fingers touch my entrace, and I tensed a bit as fear washed over me. More than a few centuryes old or not, I was still a virgin. My seme sensed this, of course, and tried to get me relaxed by pumping my cock to full erection again, and whispering soft words to me. He did not lie to me, thought, For wich I was gratefull. "It will hurt at first, but the pleasure will overwhelm it in no time if you manege to relax. It's worth this much. So trust me, and relax." And so I did, preparing myself mentally for the pain and showing my seme my total surrender. I felt Inuyasha smirk against my throat as he positioned himself one more time, then claiming my lips in another mindblowing kiss and slowly pushing himself past the first ring of musclesan further. I felt the pain, but it wasn't even half as bad as I imagined, and it was covered with pleasure. Every cell in my body trembled and sung, and I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him close for a thankfull kiss, oh KAMI, it felt so good, so right to be filled.

And it was only the beginning. I couldn't wait for him to continue.

But Inuyasha stopped stopped moving as he was entirely burried within me, waiting for me to adjust or something, but I didn't want to wait, I couldn't wait, and so, I tried to move my hipps, whimpering once more as he didn't let me.

- Give yourself a few minutes to adjust, aniki, unless you want yourself to be completly sore and perhalps even bleeding. We will certainly get to the matter- when you are ready and relaxed. - he promised in a mused and yet stright controlled tone. I let out a growl but obeyed never the less.

- I advise you to make it worth, little brother!

He laughted softly.

- I will, so no worries there, my sweet uke...wow, no protesting at all?

-Hm?- I truly did not understand what he meant. Well, normally, I would have not let anyone call me 'sweet', but as for now, it was... quite romantic, I guess. And, he called me _his_ sweet uke, so...

-Not only did I call you 'sweet', but I also called you an 'uke', not to mention 'mine'.

It made sense. Not that it worked like that in this case. I chuckled and run a hand trough his hair.

-Well, I am undoubtedly an uke, and even thought I didn't want anyone to know, as I will lose my position and authorities, but I don't mind anymore. You will make a good Lord, and I know how kind you are, so... I guess I am safe. As for calling me sweet – I blushed – it... kind of makes me feel nice and warm, and I really _am_ yours, you know.- I looked him in the eyes as I said the last part, and moved my hips slightly to prove my point on physical level. We both moaned at the sensation, and he grabbed my legs, spreading wider, pulling out of me untill only the tip remained inside, kissing me senseless at he same time, leaving me breathless when he pulled back, locking our with lust and desire filled eyes before he bent down and licked my ear.

-Mine.- he whispered to me in a low, seductive voice before slamming back, hitting my prostate right head-on. I cried out in pleasure, and wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper.- Mine!- he growled again in a posessive yet caring tone, and I couldn't help but melt into him.

-Yours. Only yours.- I promised in a whisper, and I was rewarded with a kiss that made me tremble even more, and whispering his name in between my moans that grew louder and louder as he continoued his trusting, hitting my pleasure-spot each time. I felt my release building up inside me to a nearly unbearable level, but I held it at bait, not allowing myself to let go just yet, wanting to lenghten the feeling of Inuyasha playing with my body as were it some kind of complex instrument, wanting to devour the sensation of his touches...of him.

He did just that, touch me and play me, one hand torturing my niples while the other caressedmy cheek, run trough my hair, down my neck, caressing his way down my chest and abdomen... then he cupped my face and kissed my forehead, lips, and he turned my head to the side, giving himself acess to my throat where he placed butterfly-kisses, playfull bites, and hicheys as well, driving me crazy. I trew my head back, an open invitation for him to do more, wich he accepted immediately.

Suddenly, I felt his hand on my cock, teasing before he begun tu pump it in rythm with his thrusts, and I couldn't held myself on the edge any more. A few seconds later the most powerfull orgasm ever hit me, and I came crying my semes name out, covering his hand and our abdomens with my seed. My inner walls tightened at the same time, and that sent him too over the edge, releasing deep inside me with a final powerfull thrust, and my extasy rose at the sensation of his essence hitting my insides.

He gave me a deep kiss while he emptied himself, and then I sunk into darkness, remembering it and the satisfied and happy feelings in my head and chest.

First time, I woke up at the unbearable pain. It was radiating from my stomack all over my body, and I cryed out continuosly, trying to tear the pains source out of my body. I was, however, held down by strong arms, and I felt the weight and heat of another body on top of me. I growled, whimpered, yelled, perhalps shouted or even coursed as my efforts to throw it off of me died down because of their futileness. Then I felt the body moving, still on top of me, and something wet and warm dropping on me, something with rosty and salty smell..._blood_! Not that it mattered, I had only place for the pain in my reallity, everything other than that was just illusion.

But even so, I could still feel as my chest was cut, just above my heart. I didn't care. I only wished the pain to end, and if I had to die for this to happen, so be it.

But I simply felt something to be pressed against the wound, and then there was another heart beating with my own, accepting half of my pain, taking it away, so it was no longer unbearable, and I could open my eyes.

The vault of the cavern, the glowing plants and the snow-white haired head resting beside mine...Inuyasha?

It seemed as if I said it out aloud, at least the head moved and he looked up to see my face. His crimson eyes were filled with concern, guilt, care, perhalps even love, and... pain?

Then it hit me: my brother, my seme, he took over half of the pain that the rearrangement of my insides caused, by mixing the blood that oozed directly from our hearts, synchronizing said organs and our spirits in the progress. Something like this was unheard of, casting the legends and myths and fairy tales aside. Complete trust, and love, and who knows what else was needed for one to feel safe enough to do it. It wouldn't work otherwise. And _if_ it worked, the both... ugh, lovers... were sure to become complete soulmates, or, better said, something amongst the lines 'eachothers other half'. They won't be able to leave the other for too long, otherwise the pain of lonelyness grew too much and they would grow insane or commit suicide, so it wouldn't be too surprising that such pairs really couldn't live without eachother- literally.

We couldn't live without eachother anymore.

As I realised this, my mind gave up once more, and I sunk into sleep with a barely visible smile on my lips, still slightly in pain, but definietly euphoric.

I stared in front of myself, shocked. How could I fotget? How could I forget this? How in the bloody... erm... whatever, but how could I be such an idiot, to forget something like this...it's just unforgivable!

I growled, still mad at myself. No wonder my mind insisted on remembering. I am such an idiot sometimes! My youkai had a good enough reasin to panic, with my seme gone, me not claimed but just pupped, all right. That is really something to worry about. _BUT _I had also become a Half, and had now a soulmate, which is more than being mates with him.

-I really am such an idiot...- I rested my head against one of the walls, and I meant every single word of what I just said.

-Never thought you would ever say that.

I span around to face the source of that voice, only to see the full-demon Inuyasha grin, a dead deer over one shoulder. Our meal, I guessed. At least now I knew why he left.

-Never thought I would give myself aeason to say it. And I did not, untill now. Just for the records.- He eyed me in a strange way, then put the deer down before he came and hugged me.

-Why did you cry, Sesshoumaru? Is it... is it because of me? Because of what happened?- his voice held more than just a hint of fear and guilt. Annoying, even though I knew it was because he really _did_ care for me. I decided to torture him a little. But only a tiny little bit.

-Yes, it is. Very much.- He froze, then released me, a bit trembling and seemingly deep in depression. And my itentions were history.- So, next time you leave me without a word I will chastrate you, no, even better, I'll tie you down for two days with as much afrodisiac in your system as it can take! At least write a note or something! Do you know what a panic-attac my inner youkai had as you (the one who pupped me) left us there, without even a mating mark to tell other demons I was claimed as your priority, leaving me to be free prey?- he wanted to say something, but I continued (and yes, I knew I played 'drama-queen').- I know I am now your Other Half, and I will say later what I think of it (or better show), but nothing is to show it to anyone, so I _am_ mad for leaving me there thinking I was insecure, and want a few questions answered!

-Allright, Sesshoumaru- he seemed to just give up.- Ask me those questions, and I will answer them... and only the truth, I swear.- he added.

-Right. First: Why have you come there, erm, yesterday, I guess.- I was not sure in the date. Seemed like years.

-I was looking for you.

-Me? Why?- my little brother, looking for me? I can't imagine any reason for such a thing to happen.

-I wanted to figh my heat off, and you were the only one I could think of as an option.- I gave him a questioning look, an he gave me a proud smile.- You are the only one I know of who is stronger than me, aniki.

-And what about your human friends or that wolf?- I asked, slightly blushing from the compliment.

-Kouga isn't strong enough, and...well, he is an uke as well.

-Oh. Well, it certainly wasn't your lucky day then.- I teased halfheartedly.

-I guess. Depends on your point of view, though. I consider it as one of my best days of my life. Ah, and my human friends are helpless against this form of me.

-Speaking of humans...- I lowered my head so he was unable to see the fear and predictable pain on my face.- what is the matter with those mikos of you?- I was relieved my voice didn't tremble or break. Cost me pretty much willpower.

-You mean Kikyo and Kagome?- I nodded- There is nothing. I am not in love with either one. I never was. They are like, I don't know, sisters to me, perhalps. Accepting me the way I am, I mean, I was. A filthy little halfdemon. Homeless, rude, often childish... and etc.

-And... do you have any mates?- how many other men and women are there I will have to share you with? Not that I hadn't felt any hope, I did. And it was welkommed this time. But still...

-Yes, one. And that is you, aniki.

I gave him a joyfull smile, but it vanished in no time and I shook my head.

-You didn't mark me, so... unless you want to do so iin the near future, you would have to...

-I will not mark you as mine.

My heart froze, and darkness surrounded me, as I shakily bowed my head. I surrendered to my seme.

-I... I see. S-sorry, Inuyasha.- I nearly cryed. Slave for breeding... no, I was a Half. I was a Half. I was a Half...

And I seemed to have a new mantra.

-Let me finish, aniki.- his voice came from merely a few inches away, but I didn't dare to raise my head untill he forced me softly to face him.- I won't mark you, because I don't want you to lose your title and, well, everything that your life was just untill now. A simple mark is not worth that much. I will protect you, do anything for you without it as well, and not only because you are my Other Half... A-ai shitteru, aniki.

He looked away shyly, and this time it was me who forced the other to look at him. Then I whispered the same wonderfull words to Inuyasha, sealing it whit a kiss.

No more words were needed.

A good two hours later we were lieing on the 'bed', arms wrapped around eachother, and we were having a little talking about our lifes... and somehow managed to actually get back to the matingmark-theme again. Inuyasha surprised me whit an idea of him, this time in a good way.

-We can do that mating mark-business anytime , if it really is that important to you and your youkai, you know.- I eyed him in disbelief. He insisted so much on not doing it, so what is up now?- But, you know, I hate to break my word, so,- he continoued, turning me on my back and sitting on my lap- it would have to be you, the one to bite first, I mean... to claim _me_ as _yours_.

And just so, my little brother soon found himself whimpering, pleading and moaning beneath me with his hands tied up over his head.

Nearly four hours passed. He is asleep now, looking beautifully gorgeous and peacefull, and I watch him, my mark clearly visible on his neck. He is mine now, for forever... as I am his.


End file.
